


白日梦(Daydream)

by Colia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, OOC, 非国设, 食用前注意避雷
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colia/pseuds/Colia
Summary: 脑洞清奇、性描写、血腥描写、角色死亡。注意避雷！避雷！避雷！





	白日梦(Daydream)

Daydream(RUSAME)

Part.1  
潮水拍打在浅金色的沙滩上，映着薄薄的阳光卷起一层白沫，炫耀似的缓缓归去。挟带咸味的海风略动树影，发出“簌簌”的轻响。被海水侵蚀得千疮百孔的礁石反射着宝石光泽，熟悉的浅色影子在那之后徐徐摇曳。浅到失了血色的薄唇一张一合，在脆如八音盒的旋律中，吟起轻盈的小调。  
……  
阿尔弗雷德坐在一颗椰子树细碎的阴影中，捡起沙滩上的贝壳朝海面扔出。亮晶晶的小东西在空中划出一道漂亮的弧线，连着在海面上弹了数次才恋恋不舍地沉入水底。年老的太阳浮了一半在海面上，将天空、海面和金色的青年一并染上黯淡的紫红。希望着能发生点什么有趣的事来打破一成不变局面，他兴趣索然地扔出了一枚又一枚，直到一个声音叫住了他。  
“阿尔弗雷德，”那个声音说，“看你干的好事。”  
“Ouch!”一枚听风贝砸到了他的额头上。他捡起它看了一眼便皱起了眉头——这是他朝海里扔出的第一枚贝壳。他把这个小玩意放进上衣口袋，四下看了几番，却并没看到人影。那声音和他认识的某人很像，却又略有不同。  
“到底是哪个混球……Holy shit ! ”正当他转过身往那片椰树林里看的时候，又被什么东西砸中了后脑勺。他迅速扭过头，却仍没看到“敌人”的身影。但这次他确定了，这位不速之客是从海的一侧朝他发起“攻击”的。他眯起眼睛，视线横着切过浪花形成的一条白线，并将目标锁定在了几块礁石的后方。这个不知道从哪儿跑来的讨厌鬼铁定就藏在它们之一的后方，方才正看着他局促的模样暗暗发笑。  
“嗨！“他盯着礁石，试图和那个声音交流，”无论你是谁，现在出来我们还能交个朋友。刚才的那些事——你把我的脑袋当成靶子练习投掷技巧——就通通不作数了。“  
“哦？“这番话显然引起了声音的兴趣。突然，阿尔弗雷德感到右侧的肩膀被人敲了一下，”无论是谁？包括我吗？“  
映入眼帘的是阿尔弗雷德这辈子最讨厌的一张笑脸，配上浅到近乎无色的金发和白色的围巾——天知道为什么会有人在海边戴围巾！  
“Fu……”他抑制住嘴角的抽搐，将脏话憋回肚子里，”你在这里做什么，伊万？“  
伊万·布拉金斯基，如果说他阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯还有什么搞不定的麻烦，那么伊万永远是首当其冲的第一位。这个斯拉夫式长相的家伙是最近被调到他手下的一名部门经理，办事能力和组织能力都无可挑剔、从不和女同事传绯闻搞暧昧（长得也有点小帅？），唯一的缺点似乎就是整天和他作对。不过从刚才他将自己打水漂用的贝壳扔回来这点，就能看出这家伙的幼稚程度超乎自己想象。发现对方又一个致命弱点，阿尔弗雷德露出了连他自己都没能察觉的势在必得的笑。看到这一幕的伊万扑哧笑出声，并饶有兴趣地观看他过分年轻的上级慌忙敛起笑意，摆出平时对他的那副严肃神情。  
“你又为什么在这里呢，阿尔弗？”  
嘿，他可不记得自己什么时候和这个大鼻子关系亲密到能互称小名了。但此刻他却没有心思再去深究这个称呼有什么不妥。伊万的这个问题一字一字嵌进了他的脑海，他将视线从身材高大的男子脸上移开，放向四周。海滩还是一如既往地宁静——倒不如说是宁静地过分了。除了远远近近地浪潮声还有若有若无的几声鸥鸣，偌大的沙滩上再无其他声音，除了他和眼前的发问者之外更没有任何人影。他甚至不记得自己是如何从办公桌前来到这里了。眼前的一切仿佛是幻境，他潜入记忆的海洋挖掘，却只有听到一串似真似幻的八音盒旋律。  
树影沙沙。猛然回过神，方才自己身边的人也消失不见了。阿尔弗雷德忽然感到了强烈的失落，仿佛有什么东西在内心深处炸开了，四散的彩色碎片从内部扎上体腔。  
“操……”  
他颓然地后退了两步撞到了树干上，任凭身体跌落，粗糙的椰树皮险些将西装外套划破。伊万·布拉金斯基，单是想到这个名字，就他就能把齿关咬得“咯咯”作响。阿尔弗雷德生得一表人才，家世显赫，21岁就早早毕业于于宾夕法尼亚大学，随后在寡居母亲的帮助下接管了某跨国公司的一所本土分公司，并以卓越的能力取得了傲人的经营成果。无论从哪个角度，他都是同龄人中的佼佼者。他理应永远都像灯塔一般，走在所有人的最前方。他也享受成为万众瞩目的焦点的感觉。事实上一直也确实如此，阿尔弗雷德自幼便拥有惊人的学习能力，又在学校中展现出极高的领导能力，不仅如此，这个看起来没那么结实，身长不到一米八的“小矮子”竟凭借高超的技巧和矫健的身手在赫赫有名的宾大橄榄球场上获得了一席之地。步入职场后，年轻的总经理凭借自己灵活的手腕游走在各色老牌吸血资本巨头之间，将业绩和人脉做得漂亮到不可思议。正当他前途的一片光明，准备大施拳脚在未来开创一片新天地时——伊万·布拉金斯基出现在了他的生命中。  
这个俄裔美国人比他高了小半扎，莫约五厘米，身形硬朗挺拔。从面容上讲，伊万的斯拉夫特征十分明显，浅金发色和紫色瞳仁，高挺到突兀的鼻梁，这表明他显然出身于莫斯科或圣彼得堡一带的俄罗斯西北部。忽略那一丁点颇具特色的俄国弹舌音，伊万的英语说得十分流利，若不是五官的缘故，甚至能让人注意不到他的族裔。他对待女性的举止也颇为绅士——似乎有种列夫·托尔斯泰所描写的旧式沙皇贵族的做派。他还喜欢反着围一条很长的白色围巾，至于有的时候阿尔弗雷德很想问问他这样热不热。  
阿尔弗雷德暗自惊讶了一番，他这才意识到自己脑海中对伊万的了解竟是如此细致入微。紧接着他又想到伊万入职的第一天，那真是糟糕透顶的一天。如果有可能，他希望这一天能从历史上彻底消失掉！那天，正当他在会议上谈完自己下一步的战略部署，伊万毫不留情地打断了他，保持着令人作呕的微笑，并像台自动扫描仪般指出了他计划中的所有漏洞，最后总结的时候还在他的基础上提出了一套更为完善的方案。虽然最后他还是执意按照自己原本的方案实行了决策，但会议现场所有聪明人都能判断出（包括他自己都没法否认），伊万临时提出的方案真是太——狡猾了，好吧，也许该称之为明智。  
那之后又发生了无数件事，但无论哪件事，似乎都变得和伊万脱不开关系。刚开始的时候，阿尔弗雷德简单的将这种情况称之为“冤家路窄”，直到他那个为了搞艺术和离家出走的哥哥马修·威廉姆斯（这个姓是他自己取的，他觉得这样比较有艺术性。然而阿尔弗雷德只觉得这听起来像个黑人球员，或者古板的英国佬）来公司拜访他的时候，对他说：“嘿，bro，你和那头北极熊的关系看起来真不一般！”  
他不用想就知道自己当时的脸色有多难看——他甚至朝兄长发了火。虽然现在回想起，如此大动干戈，确有欲盖弥彰的意味。  
太阳的尸体挂在海岸线上，只翻出形同弯月的一角血红。阿尔弗雷德掏出上衣口袋的那枚听风贝，在手里搓了一会。贝壳的表面泛着光泽，纹路很漂亮，黑色部分像浸入牛皮纸的墨渍，而白色花纹又如劈开黑夜的闪电。他把开口的一端放在耳边，一阵阵风声从中传出。被海天一色染成紫红的青年突然有些恍惚，这从贝类的遗物中流淌出的仿佛不止有风鸣，还有若隐若现、清脆如八音盒般的婉转小调。  
按理说他该回去了，但又隐隐约约有根线牵着他，让他觉得还有什么不能离开的理由。  
苦恼的思绪乱成一团，他的确忘记了此行的目的，甚至忘记了是怎么到这来的。  
他的确挺希望现在周围能有个人的，哪怕是方才不知上哪去了的，该死的布拉金斯基都好。  
方才的颓然同莫名的烦躁一齐袭来，阿尔弗雷德觉得胸口一阵闷痛。他抬手将这枚贝壳再度投向海面。

 

Part.2  
亮点并没能如他所愿地在海面上弹出几道弧线，而是被一只礁石后方伸出的手抓住了。  
“你真是幼稚得够呛。“意料之中的嘲讽声响起，他的脑袋又被精准地砸中了。  
真他妈的痛。他暗骂了一声，正当他疑惑起为什么自己会连这么个小玩意都躲不过，伊万再度开口了：“我很了解你，阿尔弗雷德。你仍然在因我刚才的问题而困扰。”  
阿尔弗雷德的眉头掐出了两褶。他不想显露出一丝一毫被伊万猜中心思的神情。  
过去的时日里，他不止一次猜测伊万的来历。他猜想伊万的祖辈出身于沙俄的某支古老贵族，父辈在苏维埃时期的大清洗运动中逃亡美国，最后他诞生在美利坚的广袤大地上。又或者说他只是无数留美学生中的一员，最终在学业结束后独自留在美国打拼……但无论哪一种可能性，似乎都无法解释伊万身上多种特质的融合，尤其是他对自己了如指掌的混账模样。  
他也曾试图在暗地里调查过伊万的来历——只是为了更了解对手，从而抢占先机。但无论他怎么查，只能知道伊万今年28岁，单身，独居在某栋离海不远的公寓中。平时也没什么朋友，更不热衷于参加美式派对社交。这个家伙的日常生活好像就只有上班下班和吃喝拉撒睡，除了东斯拉夫人喝酒的通好，以及偶尔读两本老掉牙的俄文小说，其余业余爱好无限逼近于零。当初伊万拿着推荐信空降他的公司，推荐人是个惹不起的大人物，信里也只是潦潦交代了几句没用的，派出的私家侦探也永远无功而返。  
一无所知。  
强烈的挫败感仿佛将阿尔弗雷德骄傲的双翼连着血肉从背上生生撕下。他不甘，便愈发疯狂地铺下重重天网，惟愿能从网中捕捉到哪怕只是秋毫之末的真实。但无论他如何追踪，线索都像一条莫比乌斯环，起止相连。  
与此相对，伊万却仿佛对他了如指掌。这个狡猾的家伙总能精准地挑出他思维中的纰漏，纠正他行为上的疏忽，还能接上他未出口的后半句话。他十分憎恶被人看穿底牌的，却又不得不承认在伊万加入他的团队后，无论是他本人的能力还是公司业绩都产生了质的飞跃。如果不是这张脸确确实实出现在了眼前、额头上被砸过的地方还在隐隐作痛，阿尔弗雷德甚至要怀疑他在某年某月某日患上了被害妄想症，而伊万正是他病症发作的幻想产物。  
伊万脸上还挂着若隐若现的笑意，不知何时，皎洁的月色替代血色袈衣，为世界胧上了一层薄纱。阿尔弗雷德突然觉得这张面庞看起来没那么讨厌了。银辉洒在他的曲线柔和的眉骨和鼻梁上，与阴影下的深邃的眼窝呼应，显得脸廓格外立体。亮晶晶的浅色睫毛微微翕动，藏在其下的紫色如同两枚纯净的夜明珠。冷清的光竟将这个男人眉眼间的一抹不易觉察的阴柔映照而出，被模糊的轮廓显现出不真实的美感。  
恍惚间，阿尔弗雷德竟看愣了神。熟悉的旋律再次从风中传来，他没法分辨这声音是从海里传出的，还是从他手中的听风贝里传出的。他跌撞爬起，朝礁石的方向蹒跚几步。  
“你渴望能有一个人，”伊万的声音仿佛也沾染了月光的魔力，变得悠远而空灵，“而这个人最好是我，也只能是我。”他修长泛白的四指缠上阿尔弗雷德的小臂，后者像只破旧玩偶一样跌倒在礁石上。  
不，这是错的。他从来没对伊万动过这种念头，哪怕在被失落吞没的刚才。哈，伊万终于错了一次。阿尔弗雷德也笑了起来，他笑得很大声，用尽全力在笑，直到笑出眼泪来。他为什么如此憎恶伊万呢？因为伊万会看见在层层光环之下，他极力向所有人掩藏的——他只是个他妈的普通人。他也会感到焦虑也会不安，也会因为担忧决策失误而整晚失眠，白天靠着咖啡因勉强度日。更有甚者……阿尔弗雷德不知道伊万对自己究竟了解到什么程度，他也不敢去想。  
所有人都能被他的笑容蒙骗过关，相信他生来非凡，唯独伊万不可以。  
“混账，”发疯似的笑声蓦然消失，阿尔弗雷德的脸上再看不出一丝笑意，“你疯了吧，蠢货？”  
他的下属难得没有讥讽，而是静静看着这一切，唇角带着不易察觉的弧度，苍白的手指在青年光洁的皮肤上印下了浅色红痕。还是一样的神情，一语不发。阿尔弗雷德被看得浑身不自在，他总觉得那双眼睛里抑着光。这光芒要剥下他的表皮，揭开他精密的伪装，烧穿他心底的一切秘密。但还是忍不住要去看它，因为它是那么美，如同一簇漆夜中唯一的火，诱惑着飞蛾投身其中；又如摘得智慧之果的夏娃轻语，直击灵魂深处的欲望本源。熟悉轻巧的旋律再度在他耳畔回荡起。但这次略有不同，他竟从中听到了近乎天籁的歌声，吟唱着的词句虽听不出含义，却仿佛唤起了某些他埋藏于记忆深处、极力抹杀的东西……  
阿尔弗雷德的精神忽地集中，他注意到一阵微风掠过伊万的耳畔，露出了原本被发梢遮掩耳朵。只见两支蓝紫色的尖骨沿原耳尖处生着，骨间连着一层似鱼鳍的似蛙蹼半透明的膜。他的衣服也不知何时消失了，露出坚实的肌肉线条，在月光流转下显得格外健美。他原本蹲坐的位置竟成了一汪海水，近乎静止的海浪在男子流畅的人鱼线上漾起微波，海面下隐隐有鳞状蓝光萤过。而自己倚身的礁石竟好似漂移的浮岛，已离真正的岸边有丈步距离了。他那苍白不见血色地脸上笑意愈深，灼然更甚的一双紫色宝石也愈为勾人。阿尔弗雷德脑内“轰”地一声，脑内浮现出了儿时的某位似是叫亚瑟的兄长，在夜晚的烛光前给他们这些小家伙讲过的神话传说中，一个来自海洋的古老妖物——塞壬。据传这种妖物生来貌美，法力强大、声如天籁。只肖在海中的礁石上歌唱，就足以将旧时海上水手的魂勾走。又趁耳畔厮磨、枕畔密语时，将情人的心脏用利爪掏出，食之殆尽。他惊出一身冷汗，汗水将衬衣布料打湿半段，才发现自己的手臂早已被攥得失了知觉。猛地抽手，却被下方强大的力道钳得动弹不得。  
萦绕不绝的悠美旋律，竟是这该死妖怪的歌声！  
“阿尔弗雷德，”时间之轮仿佛转过了一个百年，男子再次开口，却是空灵的声线径直撞入了青年的灵魂，“你其实早就知道的。”  
他在说什么？阿尔弗雷德觉得荒唐。夜色更深了，弯钩般的月亮早已升到了夜空当中。  
“只不过你像你最擅长做的那样，遗忘最不愿面对的现实……”  
“你他妈到底想说什么？！”阿尔弗雷德只觉一口气堵上胸口，吐不出也吞不下。他抬脚往下方那人身上踹，却被轻易地捉住脚踝，一身蛮力也无处发泄，只能破口大骂已掩饰自己的颓态：“我不管你到底是个什么玩意，可你算个屁啊，又他妈的了解我什么？鬼知道你从哪儿冒出来的，除了和我针锋相对好像整日无所事事。你又知道我为了爬到这个位置付出了什么？若不是看在杰克逊先生和家母的交情上，我早就让你卷铺盖滚蛋了。看见你的脸就让我倍受折磨，更谈何这种鬼事？还是说，这难道羞辱我就是伊万·布拉金“海怪”(Braginsea-monster)的唯一爱好吗？——那你可真够恶心。”  
他连珠炮似的反问，却又不等伊万回话。他有一种不详的预感：伊万接下来要说的东西是他不愿去碰触的、是他极力抹消在脑海中的、是他最不愿和人提及的。于是他便喋喋不休地说着，说到无话可说便开始编造无意义的句子，想要将时间永远地停留在这一刻。  
海妖终于听得厌烦了，向下一拉，年轻的躯体便整个坠入水中。咸涩的海水猛地灌入阿尔弗雷德的喉咙，并直冲鼻腔。一股带着海洋腥气的血味瞬时麻痹了他的大脑，也终止了这段毫无意义的冗长演说。阿尔弗雷德狼狈得像条落水的狗，四肢并用努力上刨，终于仰面一通剧烈咳嗽，将气管里的海水喷出去了大半。  
阿尔弗雷德觉得今天发生的事简直是匪夷所思到了一种地步，如果不是痛感如此真实，他甚至要怀疑自己是不是做了一场漫长的噩梦。莫名其妙来到的海滩、反复出现的听风贝、显出塞壬真身的死对头。还有那个让他觉得无比熟悉的曲调，真的只是海妖惑人的吟唱吗……？他的思绪如同一团乱麻，但更加匪夷所思的事发生在下一秒。以至于，骂过伊万无数句“你疯了”的阿尔弗雷德，此时觉得疯了的人是自己。  
“你真善于欺骗自己。”

 

Part.3  
伊万吻了他。  
半人半鱼的怪物将他压在海面下的礁石上，一手擒着他脚踝，一手攥着他手腕，吻了他的双唇。  
阿尔弗雷德确定自己不是gay，甚至不是双，也没有产生过被干的念头，更不会喜欢伊万·布拉金斯基这种货色。他的审美是他妈大胸翘臀长腿细腰的金发妞儿，虽然平常的伊万可能只有最后一点不符合，但那他妈是最重要的一点。更何况，他现在连腿都没了！他只觉得一阵恶心，但一条腿垂直屈在身前，单手被压在粗砺的礁石表面的姿势让他连挣扎的余地都没有。  
海妖的肆意更进一步，尖利的鳍一晃而过，将阿尔弗雷德的衬衣前襟到裆部的布料切出一条整齐的口子。他甚至感到了冰冷的锐物从他下身上掠过，寒意直入骨髓。  
Damn it!他暗暗骂道。  
“你到底是什么人，为什么要盯上我？！”阿尔弗雷德吼叫着挣扎，四肢的钳制却纹丝不动。照理来说，他的力量并不算小——不仅是从重度依赖肉身撞击的橄榄球赛场得出的，还是从他令人咋舌的健身房数据中得出的。但仿佛中了某种古老的巫术，他只感到反抗的力气被包裹他皮肤的冰冷海水抽向身下漆黑的深渊中。伊万的手扼住了他的脖颈，席卷而来的窒息感使他痛苦地扬起下颌。他说不出话，只得拼命鼓动肺叶掀起气管中的微弱气流，与伊万粗大的骨节做着最后的斗争。  
缺氧让阿尔弗雷德的大脑变得愈加不清晰，一片混沌之中残月升入中空。这只手变得好像变得不那么面目可憎了，传递而来的一丝温暖也让他产生了一丝奇异的贪恋。最初那种痛苦也在亦真亦幻中愈见遥远。不明来的火舌猝然窜起，从内部舔舐体腔，和渗入皮肤的寒冷形成鲜明对比。在模糊不堪的视界中——他看到了海面上月亮的倒影在摇晃，他听见脑子里有一个声音自言自语了起来：  
“阿尔弗雷德，你疯了(lunatic)……是的，疯了的真的是我。”  
“嘿，开什么玩笑……正义的英雄怎么会是疯子。”  
“正义的英雄？……你还打算欺骗自己到什么时候？”  
最后这句是伊万的声音，他的声音像一根解剖针，割开了他最为隐秘的思想，直刺脑髓，扎得阿尔弗雷德头皮发麻。海妖在耳畔撩动的气流让阿尔弗雷德心情愈发烦躁，不断流失的体温也让他感到虚弱……“欺骗”、“英雄”，他不想计较伊万是如何入侵他的大脑，无力再去思考自己究竟是不是gay这个毫无意义的小问题了。  
这也许只是某个发了疯的凌晨噩梦，就像之前的每一次一样。  
……他开始想要性交。  
他需要快感来麻痹自我，从这出荒谬不经的滑稽剧中逃脱。  
“伊万……操我。”  
他从喉关的束缚中挤出几个破碎的音节。如此简单的事现在却仿佛要耗尽他所有的生命力，至于尾音落得像个转瞬即逝的/e/。他觉得裤子碍事，就蹬了几下腿将两条裤管甩入水中，并毫无技巧地用小腿在男人的侧腹上蹭。沿着胯骨生出的鳞片光滑得不可思议，坚硬却有张力，仿佛是某种精细打磨过后的金属。卸下衣装让阿尔弗雷德觉得无比轻松，他感到自己像一块赤条条的肉，肆意用毫无遮掩的火热欲望与身前的肉体碰撞。  
受邀方反倒愣了一下，至于险些被人从固定虎口下挣脱。他报复性地一口咬在青年的耳廓上，用磨齿大力咀嚼耳部软骨；又用手托起他的另一条腿，顺着坚实的肌肉曲线一路摸到臀部。  
“……честь моя（我的荣幸）.”  
“嗯……”一束冰冷的海水听从了主人的调遣，涌入从未被开拓过的敞露穴口。阿尔弗雷德想要大叫，但是这簇有魔力的海水从内部抽走了他的体力，让他甚至发不出声。一股又一股的寒意侵入，他第一次感觉身体要从下方被撕裂，但这剧烈的痛感好像将被冻僵的身体唤醒了些许。肠道中的每一处都被水流悉心照顾到了，难以忍受的异物感也在逐渐消失。伊万用难以置信的温柔轻轻吮吻他的双唇，轻巧得像在与白头偕老的爱侣最后相拥，温柔得像在与久别重逢的挚友再度道别。在咸涩的海风和男子身上独特浅淡的酒水气味中，他有些恍惚。刚险些耽溺其中，就被刺入皮肉的疼痛强行扯回现实，铁锈一样的血水渗进他的口腔。体内的异物感消失了，失去魔力控制的海水只是不时掠过扩张尚不充分，但仍在小幅翕张的穴肉。  
他知道接下来要发生的是什么——伊万长鳞的阴茎已经结实顶在它该在的地方了。柱身上坚硬的鳞片就像一根根倒刺，他不仅毫不怀疑肠道会被这些东西刮得血肉模糊，甚至希望这些从交合处流出的血能唤来远方的鲨鱼群，给这场疯狂的梦境画上句号。  
“我现在回答你的问题……我是谁？”有什么冰冷的东西滴到了阿尔弗雷德感觉的脸上，兴许是雨，兴许是飞溅起的海水——但绝不可能是别的东西，“……我是被你遗弃记忆的一角，我不足为道。”  
阿尔弗雷德刚想反驳说这不算是个答案，炽热的硬物便凶狠地贯穿了他的身体。前所未有的剧烈撕裂感仿佛要将身体扯成两半，鳞片顶端没入肠肉，每一片的位置都清晰可见，而他却只能无声地呼喊。他感觉意识在抽离。  
远处有一扇铁皮门，门缝里隐隐约约透着橘色的光。那扇门好像是朝他跑来的，形状和样子都愈发真实。门缝里有很多正在追逐打闹的孩子，无论男孩女孩都穿着一样的衣服，每件衣服都在正中歪歪扭扭得缝着一个名字。他看到其中最活跃的那个金发男孩身前用红色的线缝着三个字母：Alf。这个男孩坐在其他几个男孩中间，正故作神秘地讲着一些道听途说的奇闻异事，逗得边上围过来的几个小女孩笑个不停。从深陷的眼窝和干瘦的四肢可以看出这群孩子多少都有些营养不良，但在他们洋溢的欢乐之中却没有丝毫的悲伤。直到一个穿围裙的中年女性的背影出现，孩子们才停止了故事会，嘻嘻哈哈地跑向女人身边。  
粗壮的性物向外抽动了一下，刀刃一样的鳞片毫不客气地刮下了片片肠肉，一股股温热的液流开始顺着肠道涌出。阿尔弗雷德终于撕心裂肺地叫了出来，铁门和光迅速后退，在它彻底消失的上一秒，他在剧痛的恍惚中注意到——一个裹着围巾、瘦小、孤单的身影——独自坐在房间角落里的小凳子上哼唱着一段清脆而悦耳的旋律。  
伊万毫不留情地操着他，全然不在乎这番交合对于身下的人而言是怎样一种酷刑。甚至他每次抽出时都可以明显地感受到鳞缝中夹带的碎肉被海水中的暗流冲走，而没入时又是借着人粘稠的血液作润滑。他身下那已长成青年的金发男孩在痛苦的呻吟中喊哑了嗓子，但伊万并没有就此放过他，依旧只留给他仅能维持生命的稀疏的氧气。  
阿尔弗雷德在这场性交中毫无快感，但他知道伊万也一样。他知道伊万只是在干他，就像他只是在被干。他们只是在进行一场最原始也最单纯的性交，有关肉体，有关较量，有关暴力，唯独无关于爱。他没有得到快感，却从痛苦中得到了救赎。  
他被迫想起了有关过去的一切。  
他真正离开那扇铁门是他十二岁第一次遗精后。他只记得那天“mom”抱着他哭了很久，不停地、一次次地和他道歉。后来，他被一辆黑色劳斯莱斯和四名身材魁梧的保镖接到他寡居“母亲”所住的豪宅。从此，他的童年结束了，“光鲜”的人生也就从此开始了。  
交媾中的攻势愈发猛烈，阿尔弗雷德的身体早已被剧痛折磨得麻木。但他突然感到无比的释然，一阵前所未有的、来自灵魂深处的强烈快意将他顶入云端，温热的液流带着最后的体温喷涌而出。几乎是同时，海妖冰冷的精液也注入了糜烂的体腔深处。伊万吻了他，他用不知从哪儿找来了力气热烈地迎合着这个吻。  
在不断的自我否定中遗忘过去，用强硬矫饰懦弱，用自傲掩盖自负，用光鲜假饰卑劣。他曾多么坚定地相信虚假的漂亮“现实”，坚信到忘了自己自始至终就是某个恋童癖女人养的婊子。一场莫名其妙的梦，在陌生的海滩上、冰冷的海水中，冻到失去体温、被仇敌掐着脖子操到高潮。想到这里，阿尔弗雷德爆发出一阵大笑。卸下一切伪装后，他感到一身轻松，他感到一切本该如此[注1]。

——————————————————————————————————————

BANG.  
……  
阿尔弗雷德发现自己的胸膛开了个洞，痉挛的心脏将残存的鲜血汩汩泵出体外。  
沙滩、海洋、人鱼、夜月，原来只是幻像，大风吹过便云消雾散。唯独那双一直注视着他的紫色宝石从未变过。  
“伊……”  
他眼眶眦裂，徒劳地张了张口，终于还是没能再说出话。  
宝石的主人替他合上了双眼，草草地整理了被扯破的睡衣布片，抽出性物抚平西装皱褶。最后他闭上眼睛，一言不发地在胸前画了一个十字。  
“31，最后一个[注2]。”一直站在一旁的马修·威廉姆斯开了口。“你是故意把他留到现在的吧？我当时真没想到你会提出这么个要求。”  
“这是夫人答应过我的，也是我为夫人做事多年来索要的唯一报酬。”伊万最后看了一眼浸泡在一片殷红之中苍白的金发青年，面带礼貌的笑意，将视线转到有着几乎一模一样金发的另一名青年身上。  
“好吧，”马修无奈地笑了笑，注视着那对被麻绳勒出红痕的、早已没了生气的手腕，“我很喜欢这个兄弟，他是个了不起的小伙子，可惜还是逃不过令人惋惜的结局。总之，一切终于可以结束了。我们的合约也到此结束了，你可以走了，布拉金斯基先生。”  
“谢谢您，也替我谢谢夫人多年来的照顾。”伊万欠了欠身，披上大衣遮掩血迹，把手枪收进了皮箱里，最后将围巾重新围好并转身离去。  
“……嘿，”马修叫住了伊万的背影，“你也是个好家伙。”  
“再也不见。”  
“再也不见，一路顺风。”  
BANG.  
马修扣动了扳机。

 

——————————————————————————————————————  
[注1]在阿尔弗雷德的“梦（实则为致幻剂产物）”中，如果说伊万是蛇与夏娃是诱惑本源，那么这场性交便是致使阿尔弗雷德被逐出伊甸园的智慧之果。但世界真实的模样何尝不是本就充斥着苦难，耽溺于伊甸园中的无忧无虑又何尝不是一种自我欺骗？  
[注2]故事中阿尔弗雷德的养母有31名养子/养女，仅一个亲生儿子，即马修·威廉姆斯。该角色原型是一名获刑79至158年美国前儿科医生约翰尼·巴顿（Johnnie Barto）。巴顿医生利用职务之便，在诊疗期间性侵31名幼童。


End file.
